The Union Forever
by XanderZeppo
Summary: Buffy wins a contest to move into a mansion for 3 months with other people, she meets Angel and sparks fly..or at least she thinks they do.
1. We meet Buffy

Tittle: The Union Forever Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, they all belong to Joss whedon and Mutant Enemy, Im just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Spoilers: None this is an Au fic. Everyone here is plain ole' human.  
  
Summary: I was watching real world the other day and thought that I could turn it into a Buffy fic. So this is AU Instead of Buffy being on the show Real world I made it so that they just pick a bunch of people to live together in a house who are all different ,they are not on camera, At the end of their 3 months they get all the money. Not the best plot in the world, but work with me here. Im bending the rules and letting more than 7 people live there.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review with all your thoughts and comments. I would love to hear from you. Vampires need blood to stay alive well I need my reviews, don't let me die, feed me!!  
  
AN: The pairings in this story are B/A, S/F, X/A, W/T, W/F and later on G/C and C/D also with Joyce/Giles  
  
******* Now The story Begins******  
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny afternoon when Buffy Summers came trotting down the stairs of her parents house, today she would be leaving here she thought and couldn't help but to feel a little upset. She reached the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, where, her sister Dawn had been eating breakfast at the table, Joyce their mother was reading the morning paper.  
  
"Morning sweety" spoke her mother. "Morning mom" buffy said as she took her place at the table across from Dawn. "When's the limo coming!" dawn asked with pure amazement on her pale face. "I dunno, around 12 they said, But I cant wait". " That part seems so true", her mother chuckled. "Wheres Giles?". Buffy and Dawn got used to calling their dad that, a while back he was just her school librarian but then soon became her father after he met Joyce. Joyce and Hank, buffys real father. Were already divorced for a year, the girls had grown to love Giles like their father. The name still stuck though.  
  
"He left to work, hon, He said Good luck with your trip and to give us a call hen you get there". "Oh, all right". Buffy started eating her scrambled eggs but couldn't quite finish them; she was just too nervous and excited.  
  
" Did you finish packing the bags yet?" asked Dawn. "Yep, last night" Buffy stood up from the table, ready to leave. "Where are you going, you haven't eating anything off your plate" spoke Joyce. "I did too" buffy accused. "See that eggs has teeth marks". Her mother glared at her and Dawn couldn't help but to laugh. That gave Dawn a nice cold-hearted smile from Buffy. Buffy headed up stairs not wanting to start anything before she left.  
  
Buffy's room was a combination of Gothic and girlie, Yes she knew those didn't mix well but she pulled it off better than anyone could expect. Her walls were a dark shade of blue; she has chosen that color because she thought it was peaceful. A frilly bed with crisp white pillows and a black blanket with pearl white crosses on it, she loved how it looked. A nice vanity desk was across her bed and next to that was a closet, Buffy had few clothes, she wasent that much in on fashion, but she knew what looked good.  
  
Buffy sat on the ledge of her window, God, how she knew she was gonna miss that. Just looking out on the trees and flowers, it was a pastime she loved. Everything seemed so clear so calming. Hours would pass and she'd still be sitting there taking in the beautiful scenery. Now she was leaving. It was hard to leave the summers' home but she wanted to, needed to. She was going o go to LA and live with a bunch of people she wouldn't know but longed to. Buffy was leaving behind another important thing.. Her boyfriend Riley Finn. That was one thing she was sure she would miss dearly but little did she know what was ahead of her.  
  
A car horn honked from the other side of the house, Buffy had just realized she had been sitting there for over an hour. Time passes so quickly, she thought. "Buffy your ride is here" her mother called. "Im coming, lemme get my bags," she yelled back.  
  
Buffy checked her outfit in her mirror before heading down. She was wearing a black peasant blouse over dark blue jeans with her new boots. I look good for a 19 year old she thought. So with that last thought she headed down the stairs, bags in hands ready for her journey.  
  
"Mrs. Summers, im your limo driver Jack, pleas let me take you bags" he spoke in a delicate manner. "This it it, mom Ill miss you" she said. "Ill miss you so much honey, have fun, and please call when you get there". Her mother was in tears; her little girl was leaving. Dawn came to Buffy and gave her a hug. "You be good squirt, and don't give them a hard time without me" buffy said while smirking. "Okay, okay, I wont, and call to tell about the hotties. Both Joyce and Buffy laughed a short laugh. "Cross my heart" she said. They said their final good-byes and with that, Buffy left.  
  
The limo zoomed away leaving dust behind them to fall over Joyce and her younger daughter.  
  
  
  
All the way there Buffy was sad and nervous but a little bit of excitement was mixed in there somewhere.  
  
They reached the huge mansion and Buffys eyes almost popped out of her sockets. She could hardly speak. "Is that...Is that the house?" she spoke in a shaky voice. "Sure is ma'am" Jack said, "wow" was buffys only reply.  
  
Jack opened his door, got out, and went straight to Buffys door. The door opened and amazed buffy came out. Jack smiled at the younger woman. He then went to the trunk and took out her luggage. She had one suitcase and 3 large duffel bags. "Come, miss summers, this way please". Buffy obeyed and followed jack to the enormous gates, he then punched in a code and they opened.  
  
Then they walked to the mansion doors, and jack rung the doorbell. The door was opened by a shy looking Redhead. "Uh, Hi" she said. "Hey" buffy spoke. "Mr. Rosenberg is it?" asked jack? "Yes, and please call me willow". "Alright, willow, may we please enter". Willow felt a little embarrassed because she was blocking the entrance, she quickly stepped aside. They walked in.  
  
"Ill take these to the hall upstairs " he said motioning to the back. " When the rest get here you may choose rooms". "Okay" spoke the blonde. She took a good look at the girl called Willow; she was wearing red overalls a white short sleeve t-shirt, a blue velvet cap and crisp white Adidas shoes. She was dressed as if she was 10 but seemed so sweet.  
  
"So, is um, anyone else here" asked Buffy. "Yeah, two people, they are in the other rooms"she spoke. "By the way, Im Buffy Summers". "Hi, im Willow Rosenberg" she said in a sweet happy tone. "So you won the trip too, huh" said buffy then thought to herself, well duh, why else would she be here. "Yeah, me and my friend Xander singed up on the same sheet and remarkably we won. "Xander, is that your boyfriend?" Willow let out a soft laugh. "No were just friends". "So do you wanna meet the others"?. "Yeah, sure, id love to."  
  
They walked to the Guestroom and opened the huge brown doors. There stood two men. One was tall with black hair and the other was turned so she couldn't see him. He was on the phone, it seemed. "Xander, this is Buffy" said willow. Xander walked over. "Hello, im xander , nice to meet ya"with that he shook her hand. Buffy smiled warmly, she seemed to like these two so much already.  
  
"Hi, im Buffy, it seems you already know that though" they both chuckled. Willow and Xander both took a seat on the couch and motioned for Buffy to joint them. They sat. With that the tall dark man turned around. "Hey, Im angel" he said. All Buffy could do was look into his chocolate brown eyes , she was mesmerized.  
  
*******AN: This is gonna be a long story folks, hang in there and please review, thanks!********** 


	2. They greet, learn and choose

Tittle: The Union Forever Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, they all belong to Joss whedon and Mutant Enemy, Im just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Spoilers: None this is an Au fic. Everyone here is plain ole' human.  
  
Summary: I was watching real world the other day and thought that I could turn it into a Buffy fic. So this is AU Instead of Buffy being on the show Real world I made it so that they just pick a bunch of people to live together in a house who are all different, they are not on camera, At the end of their 3 months they get all the money. Not the best plot in the world, but work with me here. Im bending the rules and letting more than 7 people live there.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review with all your thoughts and comments. I would love to hear from you. Vampires need blood to stay alive well I need my reviews, don't let me die, feed me!!  
  
AN: The pairings in this story are B/A, S/F, X/A, W/T, W/F and later on G/C and C/D also with Joyce/Giles  
  
AN: I would like to say Thank you to these people listed :Severe Sweety, Blowfish20, Ally, Inara, Emn, and Kat. I greatly appreciate your reviews, thank you so much for taking your time to read and review my story. (  
  
******* Now The story Begins******  
  
"Huh?..I mean Buffy , no wait, Im sorry". Buffy blushed heavily while Angel stood there trying best to hide his amusement.  
  
"Im Buffy, nice to meet you" she spoke. Xander and willow both exchanged knowing looks, something was definitely in the air.  
  
"Nice to meet you too" Angel said while grasping her hand to lightly shake it. At that very moment, the doorbell rang. Since jack was upstairs, Xander went to awnser the door. The other three followed behind.  
  
"Are they ever gonna awnser" Anya muttered. She heard footsteps from the inside; she quickly straightened her dress. The door opened at and a shaggy looking guy stood there smiling.  
  
"Ah, we have fresh meat" xander joked while buffy and willow giggled. "Wont you come inside" Angel asked her. "Of course I will, you actually think im gonna stand out there all day?" she huffed.  
  
"Certainly not" angel spoke. They all went back to the guestroom. Anya set her luggage down and sat on the burgundy velour couch. "So what's your name" asked the redhead. Anya looked at her and spoke up.  
  
"Anya Jenson and you might be?" she said in a rather annoyed manner. "Im willow and that's buffy, xander, and angel" she said motioning to everyone. Buffy gave a soft hello to her while angel smiled and xander oddly just stared.  
  
"Hey, you okay, snap out of it" angel said. "Im fine, yeesh, cant a guy just sit and stare in peace anymore?". Angel's awnser was plain and simple. "Nope".  
  
Jack came down the stairs and saw a new woman had arrived. "Hello ma'am, im Jack, let me take your luggage please." "Sure, go ahead" she stated. "Thank you miss Jensen".  
  
"Hey jack, how come you all know in which order we arrive?" asked Xander. Jack smile at the younger man. "They told me in which order they would send you, The rest will arrive in two's" she spoke.  
  
"Alrighty, hey which two?" "Stick around and you'll find out", and with that he headed upstairs.  
  
"So aren't we mighty talkative" said buffy. " The mightiest" angel agreed. " Well whose up for a game of parcheesy?" asked Xander. Everybody in the room groaned. A car outside pull up and then a young women yelling. " Listen pal, you cant just drag that suitcase its an armani, do you know how hard I have to work to purchase one of those?" Cordelia spoke in an angry manner.  
  
"Well if you hadn't filled them with your stylish clothing and the latest push up bra's then they wouldn't be so damn heavy, would they?" The British man spoke.  
  
" Somebody has to pull that out that British flag out of your English channel" she huffed. " Stop barking at me and help carry these to the house" he said. " Why do I have to do everything around here" "Oh shut up and do do it!" "Okay, okay".  
  
They went through the huge gates, which were wide open, and approached the dark green double doors. As they were ringing the doorbell, cordelia bit her lip, she was a bit nervous. That was rather odd for her, she was Cordelia Chase the bright star, that's what they called her. She was always had a smile on her face, very confident of herself. Somehow she seemed scared, but she had Wes next to her, which made her relax a bit more.  
  
The door was opened by a Blonde woman. "Howdy, come on in". " Yes, thank you" Wesley spoke. The blonde motioned them to come to the guestroom. "The other people are in here". Cordelia followed them after closing the door.  
  
An hour later all the other guests arrived. Their entire luggage was taken upstairs while they sat in the guestroom. "So why don't we start by getting to know eachother a bit" willow said. It seemed knowone wanted to be first so willow asked Xander to introduce himself.  
  
" Im xander Harris, 21, im currently working from a construction company, no siblings and no significant other" he stated. Anya couldn't help but to feel a little happy about the last statement. Angel who was sitting next to him went next.  
  
" Liam Angelus, they call me angel and don't ask why, I am working for Wolfram and hart it's a law firm, I have one sister by the name of Kathy , parents that are no longer around, by the way im 27." Next to him was sitting a brunette in leather pants.  
  
" Hey, Im Faith Rivers, no sibs, I work at a bar, no boyfriend due to the fact I beat the living hell out of him a week ago, and im 21". The Red head went next.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg, 20, I work at a book shop, I am studying to be a computer technician, no siblings either".  
  
"Buffy Summers, im 20, I work at my mothers art gallery, I have a sister named Dawn, Im still thinking about attending college and I have a boyfriend named Riley Finn".  
  
Angel cursed the name Riley Finn. He scraped his teeth hoping knowone would hear. Damn the man who holds the goddess Buffy summers.  
  
"Spike, 26, that's all ya bloody bints need to know, Oh and the part where im availble and could rock you into the next century". All the girls in the room glared and him while he smirked back.  
  
"A little harsh, aren't we Spike?" asked angel. "Shut up you bloody poof".  
  
"Cordelia Chase, 20, Model, aspiring actress, no siblings expect for that British guy sitting there" she spoke.  
  
"If he's British why aren't you," asked Willow? "Because his father married by mother so we are related, thankfully not by blood". "Oh, I see".  
  
"Wesley Wyndhm-Price, Historical writer, 29, As you know my sister Cordelia, And I was divorced about 4 months ago". "Im sorry to hear that Wesley" said Buffy. "No need to be sorry, its quite alright".  
  
Next a shy dark blonde woman spoke. "Um hi, Tara Mclay, im 19" that was all he could get out. "Don't you want to add anything else, blondie" spoke Spike. "Lay off her, plat job" said Angel. " Did I upset your royal poofness?"  
  
"Both of you cut it out, anything to add Tara?" asked Cordelia. "Uh no" she said while nodding her head.  
  
"Winifred Burkle, Fred for short, im from Texas ya'll and im taking physics in college now, im 22". " Gunn's the name, 25, I work for a investigation company" he said.  
  
"A girlfriend?" asked cordelia. Gunn smiled and said "Not that I know of". Cordelia was very pleased.  
  
"Anya Jensen, I own a shop downtown, im 21, and I have no siblings and my parents passed away a while ago".  
  
"Well that's everyone" spoke xander. "Now on to picking rooms," said Faith. "There are numbers of the rooms in this hat, pick one and that's your room" said Xander.  
  
Each one picked a number, there are seven rooms, and two get to be in their own separate rooms.  
  
Faith got number three same number as Cordelia. Buffy and Willow were paired up in number five, while Fred was paired with Anya and Tara with Wesley. Spike with Gunn. Angel and xander got to have their own rooms.  
  
They all went upstairs to claim their rooms. "So do you like your room Buffy?" asked Angel. Her heart melted everytime he spoke to her. "Yes, look, its tremendous". He smiled and left to go unpack his things in his new room.  
  
About 2 hours later, Jack came back upstairs to gather everyone. Nobody had even noticed he had left. " Could you all please come out to the hall, thank you" jack spoke. " Mr. Wilkins has sent you all invitations to got o an expensive dinner and show at 9:00, which is in an hour". Everybody was in shock, there faces had joy written all over them.  
  
"So please go make yourselves ready and be out the door at 8:40" jack stated. "Okay" was their response. Jack headed back down.  
  
"Can you believe it, we are going to the Wilkins night club" cordy said. "I know, it should be tight," Gunn said.  
  
They all went back to there rooms to get ready, Buffy knew she had to pick an outfit that would make Angel drool for her, but the problem was she didn't have those types out clothes. Faith was all her mind could think. She headed into he shower knowing that tonight she would make her move on Angel, it would be slow and not to rush things. Riley Finn was the far from her mind.  
  
TBT **************************************************************************** ***************** AN: I put up as much as I could today, I am sick with a cold now, I promise things will get far more interesting and heated in the next chapter, Thanks for reading folks. ( 


	3. A peek at Spike, A little help from fait...

Tittle: The Union Forever Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, they all belong to Joss whedon and Mutant Enemy, Im just borrowing them for my story, don't sue me please!  
  
Spoilers: None this is an Au fic. Everyone here is plain ole' human.  
  
Summary: I was watching real world the other day and thought that I could turn it into a Buffy fic. So this is AU Instead of Buffy being on the show Real world I made it so that they just pick a bunch of people to live together in a house who are all different, they are not on camera, At the end of their 3 months they get all the money. Not the best plot in the world, but work with me here. Im bending the rules and letting more than 7 people live there.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review with all your thoughts and comments. I would love to hear from you. Vampires need blood to stay alive well I need my reviews, don't let me die, feed me!!  
  
AN: The pairings in this story are B/A, S/F, X/A, W/T, W/F and later on G/C and C/D also with Joyce/Giles  
  
AN: Again I would like to say Thank you to all those who reviewed again. Blowfish20 and Leea im glad that you both are enjoying the story thanks for your kind comments.  
  
******* Now The Story Begins*******  
  
Buffy stepped out of the shower, steam was everywhere, she wanted to be as quick as possible so willow would have time to shower aswell. She wrapped a towel around herself and her long blonde hair. Buffy was a little nervous due to the fact that her bathroom was connected to the guys' bathroom. Though she had locked the door, so everything seemed fine.  
  
As she finished drying up, she went to go unlock the door to step back into her room. But by mistake she opened the wrong door and stepped into the guys' bathroom. There stood a bare lean body which belonged to no other than *gasp* spike. He turned around and had a sly smile on his face, buffy quickly closed her eyes with her hands.  
  
"My god im so sorry, I didn't mean to come in here" she choked out. Buffy had taken a quick peek of him and had to admit he had a nice package.  
  
"That's right, hide you're blushing eyes" spike spoke. Buffy still covering her eyes with her hands turned around. "It was an accident, I thought this door led to my room". " I bet you did" " What's that supposed to mean," asked a confused buffy. " Nothing luv, so why don't you just step back into your room so I can finish here". "Yes, Ill be going now," she said. "Or if you'd care to join me..." . " Never" was buffys reply as she stepped back into her shower room. Spike just stood there smirking.  
  
Willow's voice called out to her. "Buffy you done yet?" she asked. "Yeah, you can use the shower now will". Buffy was too embarrassed to mention to willow about her little run in with spike in the shower; she did not know her that well yet so could not confide. So for now it would just be buffy's little secret.  
  
Buffy trotted over to her closet and opened it, inside was clothes that were casual and preppy. Nothing that was really sexy or daring, nothing that she needed for tonight. Pulling out a denim skirt and a white tank buffy headed out the door ,down the hall, to Faith's room.  
  
Faith heard a knocking coming from outside the door, she went over to opening it, to her surprise buffy was standing there looking terribly plain. " Is that what your wearing B?" asked faith in an amusing tone. " That's what I came here for, to ask you for some help" buffy replied. "Looking to catch a feller's eye" "Something like that" said buffy while Faith smiled and motioned for her to come in. " Come here to my closet and lets see what we can dress you in"  
  
" Thanks for this faith" "Thank me when were done here".  
  
As they walked to her closet buffy heard running water she figured that Cordelia was taking a shower. "So what are we exactly going for B" asked Faith. " Something daring but at the same time sorta classy...you get me?" Faith looked into her closet and awnsered "Yeah , I catch your drift". Buffy looked at what she was wearing, black leather pants with a dark blood red halter top that was showing more than enough cleavage then she finished up her look with black boots. Her lips were dark brown and red eyes were a mix of red and gray with sparkles. Buffy thought she looked beyond amazing.  
  
" Okay I got the perfect outfit but first its make-up time" " Make-up time..." buffy wasent sure what she was gonna do. But in a way she trusted faith even though she had known her for a couple of hours, so she let herself into faith's hands.  
  
Cordelia came out from her shower and saw buffy sitting by Faith's vanity desk. She didn't want to intrude on what they were doing so she picked her clothes off her bed and went to dress in the bathroom.  
  
Faith put the final touches on Buffys makup and brushed her hair one final time. Buffy had already put on her clothes and looked to die for. Her make- up consisted of dark red glossy lips and black eyelids with hints of dark green. She had on dark red leather pants and a black tank top. She was ready to go and have a wild night. Faith had joked by saying they look like sisters expect that they have really different hair.  
  
Everyone else had finished dressing already and were downstairs. " When are they coming, why are we being held up because of them" anya huffed. "Take it easy they'll be down in a few" said xander. " Maybe blondie is shy to come down" spike spoke up. "Why would she be?" asked angel. " No reason" said spike smiling. Just at that, moment buffy and faith were coming down the stairs. Every man there was drooling at the sight of those two, and every woman there ,except Tara she had eyes for another, was jealous over then sultry looks.  
  
Jack opened the door and told them their limo has arrived, they all left to the limo. While walking out faith whispered to Buffy, " I think angel's eyes almost came out of their sockets". " That's what I was hoping for" said a happy buffy.  
  
An: Im sorry but this was all I could get done because im really busy, but ill try to put another and it will really have some b/a interaction. I promise!! Thanks for reading, I love you for it!! 


	4. The Gavrok

Tittle: The Union Forever Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, they all belong to Joss whedon and Mutant Enemy, Im just borrowing them for my story, don't sue me please!  
  
Spoilers: None this is an Au fic. Everyone here is plain ole' human.  
  
Summary: I was watching real world the other day and thought that I could turn it into a Buffy fic. So this is AU Instead of Buffy being on the show Real world I made it so that they just pick a bunch of people to live together in a house who are all different, they are not on camera, At the end of their 3 months they get all the money. Not the best plot in the world, but work with me here. Im bending the rules and letting more than 7 people live there.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review with all your thoughts and comments. I would love to hear from you. Vampires need blood to stay alive well I need my reviews, don't let me die, feed me!!  
  
AN: The pairings in this story are B/A, S/F, X/A, W/T, W/F and later on G/C and C/D also with Joyce/Giles  
  
AN: Again I would like to say Thank you to all those who reviewed again. Blowfish20 againg a huge Thanks to you for reviewing my story. On another note the character Kendra in this story is not the same slayer from Btvs but a dear friend to me who I put in this story because she is no doubt the sweetest! U mok girl!  
  
AN: The songs in this story are not mine nor do they belong to me. They belong to Rickey Martin. "Jezabel' and "She Bangs"  
  
******** Now The Story Begins*********  
  
Jack opened the limo and everyone got inside, about twenty minutes later they arrived at a huge building with the most brightest lights possible, if you could stare at them long enough you'd probably get a siezure. On the nightclub building were huge silver letters "Gavrok", it was the name of Mr. Wilkins (the owner) club. It was the most popular among young adults today. Bottom floor was an elegant eatery but the top floor was something completely different, a crazy and wild partying club with a bar. It was every young lad's fantasy.  
  
Anya was shocked she couldn't believe she was actually here. "May I escort the lovely lady" asked xander? "You sure may" she replyed with a grin on her adorable face. Fred smiled at those two, she really couldn't help it, they were absoultly picture perfect. Everybody walked inside the building, A young man stood there by the reservation desk.  
  
"Your name reservation name please" the spikey haired brunette spoke. They all stood there dumbfounded, they had know idea what to say.  
  
Tara whispered to the group " Where's jack?" "He's probably still in the limo or he left or something" said Gunn.  
  
"Well?!" the man asked rather impatiently. Buffy decided she needed to take action and looked at his nametag. "Warren, were not exactly sure what name we are under, Mr.Wilkins has resevered a table for us though" she spoke. " Mr. Wilkins?" Warren had been working here for three and a half years and have not once seen wilkins in the flesh.  
  
"Let me call my manager and see about that, one moment" said Warren. Buffy smiled sweetly, and angel had to admitt to himself she was one smart broad. "I hope they will let us in" willow said in a nervous tone. " Im sure they will, no worries" said angel. " That's right, fill them with hope, peaches" barked spike. " Would you not call me that". Everyone giggled.  
  
" Alright folks, sorry for the delay, a waitress will be here to show you to your table any moment". " Thank you" said Tara " I hope she hurries im hungry, darn them for making me wait" spoke a rather pist off anya. "Take it easy, she'll be here" replied xander. After a couple of short minutes later a waitress arrived, wesley looked at her in awe. She had the most radiant brown hair, such charismatic eyes, and a pale yet poetic face. He couldn't help but to stare, she was a vision. " Hello, im Kendra, ill be your waiter for this evening, please follow me to your table, thank you". She spoke. Everybody followed closely behind.  
  
Once they reached the table, they saw how enormous it was. A golden glass table with crisp white china and silver flowers on top finished it off, bottles of champagne and water for those who didn't feel up to it. " Wow, its great" said a bemused cordelia. "Where do we sit?" asked Faith. "There are assigned seats so if you see your name take a seat" she said smiling at their reactions.  
  
The table could fit four on the longer sides of the table and on the ends, it fit two. Willow got paired with Faith, Gunn, and Anya. On the other side was Buffy, Spike, Tara, and Xander. The first end was Angel and Wesley and on the other was Cordelia and Fred.  
  
" Mr. Wilkins has selected special dinners and deserts for you tonight, they should be here shortly" kendra said. "Thank you kendra" spoke Fred. The woman smiled and walked away.  
  
They all sat chatting mildly while waiting for their meals to arrive. Spike felt he had to heaten up the conversations and of course to piss off angel (yes he sensed there was tension between two certain people).  
  
"So Buffy, how do you prefer me, clothing or in the nude" spike asked loudly while smirking. Everybody stopped what they were saying and turned to look at her. She almost choked on her drink. She thought the embarrassment would eat her alive at that moment. " Whhhhaaaatt...What are you talkin about?" she tried to play the dumb blonde, dammit she was a natural brunette so it didn't work for her. "Our little romp honey, did you forget already," he asked with a sly smile. Buffy was about to say something when their dinners arrived, thanks god buffy said to herself, she was saved, at least for now. Angel was glad those dinners arrived for he would have slammed spike into the table and beat the living hell out of him, but he was saved; only time knew for how long.  
  
Angel was thinking to himself while eating his dinner, he never acted this way before, it was all new to him. He was a womanizer, #1 class that is, Lindesy ( co-worker and buddy) and angel played women all the time and they loved every minute of it. They loved how they could get them to do anything for them. By the end of the night he never failed to get into their pants, that was his main plan. He like this women experienced and he didn't think that Buffy was that kind of her...till spike opened his mouth. Angel had plenty of girls he could call up and they would run over as fast as they could. Somehow he didn't want those women, he wanted that petite blonde with the killer curves sitting at the table.  
  
"This looks delicious" spoke willow. "Ill have to agree on that" said Wesley. They ate and chatted, next came their desert which was marvelous and absoulutley tasty. Tara had noticed the whole time they were eating Gunn and cordelia were playing footsie under the table. Tara wanted to play footsie too but only with a certain redhead...  
  
"So who wants to ditch the diner and head to where the wild things are" asked xander. Everyone's hands flew up in the air; they were off to party hard.  
  
*******************End Of Eatery*************************************  
  
Buffy and Faith walked into the club leading the pack, they were hot and knew it.They all parted their different ways. Buffy and Faith headed to the bar.  
  
"Two strawberry margaritas, and 2 beers" ordered Faith. Parker the bartender could barely see their faces the lights were mixes of all sorts of colors, the music was so loud he could barely hear them, but he had gotten their order. The blonde looked a little young but probably decided it was a trick of the light and let it go. He filled their margaritas and got their beers.  
  
"Here ya go," said parker. "Yeah, thanks, put it on my tab, Faith Rivers" spoke faith. "Got it".  
  
Faith started to drink her beer down fast, so buffy thought she'd do the same but only ended up coughing from drinking too much. "Careful with that B". "I never actually tried this before". "I figured that, but hey first time for everything".  
  
{ Talk to me tell me your name} {you shrug it off like its all the same} {You lit a fuse,and now im tickin away, like a bomb baby}  
  
Gunn and Cordelia were grooving and grinding on the dance floor, while Wes and Fred were engaged in a talk on the couch by the corner of the club. Angel was sitting with a blonde woman who couldn't stop yapping he tried to put a smile on his face but couldn't seem to. Spike was talkin with Xander and a DJ showing them the latest tunes, Anya, Willow, and Tara were in an actual intelligent conversation and all seemed genuinely happy.  
  
{Talk to me tell me the sign, your switching sides like a Gemini} {Your playin games, And now your hitting my heart} {Like a drum...yeah baby} {Well if lady luck gets on my side}  
  
"Never thought I'd see those three together" said buffy. "Why don't you say we hit the floor, im in need for major dancing". "Sure why not". They got up and headed to the dance floor.  
  
{Were gonna have to rock this town alive} {Ill let her rough me up, Till she knocks me out} {Cause she walks like she talks} {And talks like she walks}  
  
Buffy and Faith found a group of guys and girls and were rockin and grinding away at the sound of the pumping' music. The rest of the group came out to see those girls dominate the stage.  
  
{She Bangs!, She Bangs!} {Oh baby, she moves, she moves} {I go crazy causes he looks like a flower, but stings like a bee}  
  
Angel's eyes almost popped out of his sockets she was rocking to the beat. He had expected this kind of behavior from Faith nut never in a million years buffy, Spike came up to him and smirked thinking the same thing.  
  
"Your boys look at ya," said Faith through dancing "Glad hes liking the show" yelled buffy. "Comon let give him a show hell never forget"  
  
{Like every girl in history} {She Bangs!, She Bangs} {Im wasted by the way she moves, she moves} {No one has ever looked so fine} {She reminds me} {That a women has got one thing on her mind}  
  
Buffy and Faith grinded into eachother working each others hair, making every guy sweat on the floor with them. Tara and willow were in shock, and Xander was acting normally. She was just enjoying the show. "Gee, they really got their moves down" Willow "You can say that again," said tara  
  
At that moment a guy came up and started dancing with buffy, angels teeth gritted in pure hate.  
  
{ Talk to me, Tell me your name} { Im just a link into your daisy chain} {Your rap soundslike a diamond} {map to the stars} {Yeah baby}  
  
They moved so closely together angel almost lost control of himself, why was she torturing him like, he was supposed be there with her not some schoolboy, how dare he wrap his hands around her.  
  
{Talk to me, tell me the news} {You'll wear me out like a pair of shoes} {We'll dance until the bad goes home} {Then your gone..yeah baby}  
  
Fred and wesley came out of their trance of talkin and looked out to see Buffy and Faith. "Seems they like it here" "It does so" "Wanna get outta here" "I wouldn't want to do anything more, she smiled and they left.  
  
{Well if it looks like love } {Should be a crime} { They better lock me up} {Ill do the time } {With a smile on my face}  
  
The song ended and Faith and buffy needed to catch their breathes and went to sit at the nearest table. "Hey, im scott, can I call you up sometime" Buffy was about to awnser when angel stepped in. "No she cant, she's with me" "Hey you cant do that" "Sorry, just did" With that he grabbed her on the dance floor.  
  
{You walk into a room} { you've got eyes that hypnotize} {Your dangerous} {You've got a snanky kind of strut}  
  
They were doing a fast dance; buffy didn't know the steps and tries to keep up with angel. "What are you trying to do to me Buffy?" asked angel "What are you talkin about, you pull me out on the dance floor and start yelling" "Are you trying to make pound ever living guy on this planet"  
  
{Its too hot to touch} {Can't trust a thing you do or say} {Gotta stay away}  
  
"Im not trying tomake you do anything angel, your insane" "With you out there moving like that how could I not be" " What do you mean, I wasent doing anything wrong" "Oh buffy, you are really that young" With that, he dipped her (AN: Dipped..lmao..sorry).  
  
{One by One} {You've gone from man to man} {Until your mission is done}  
  
They danced the tango now, buffy following angels steps. It was hard and fast.  
  
{Jezabel, kiss and tell} {Use your body to cast a spell} {Your just a Jezabel, kiss and tell} {You ride the headlines like a carousel}  
  
"See buffy, by dancing with faith like that you attract wrong attention" "Your exaggerating" "Take a look around buffy, am I?  
  
{Off fame and glory} {Im going down your curvivng road} {That work my nerves} {Your dangerous}  
  
Buffy put her hands on his neck now, he moved them of and start twirling her around. "I don't see anything wrong" "Keep telling yourself that" "Why are you acting this way" "You really haven't figured it out by now?"  
  
{Slippery and dangerous} {You've got a camera down your shirt} {You've got a slit in your skirt} {For your dirty work tonight}  
  
They danced gain, buffy learning more and more from angel, he was rough and gentle at the same time and she Could get enough of it. "What tell me, since im too much of a child too know" "Your right you are"  
  
{Now aint that right} {Here you come} {you've gone from bed to bed} {And now the damage is done}  
  
Everyone in the entire club cleared the dance floor for them to be alone. They were all watching intently.  
  
{Jezebel kiss and tell} {You use you body to cast your spell} {And sell your story}  
  
"Im not a kid angel, tell me what you have to say" she was panting now. " I don't think you can handle it"  
  
{You're just a jezabel, kiss and tell} {You ride the headlines like a carousel} {Of fame and glory}  
  
Spike watched those two a little jealous but it all left when faith came over to stand next to him. Everyone was waiting to see what happens.  
  
{ One by one} {You've gone from man to man} {Until your mission is done}  
  
"Tell me now" "You asked for it"  
  
{ you're just a Jezabel, kiss and tell}  
  
"Im in love with you" and with that he stopped and kissed her with the most deepest and meaningful passionate kiss ever.  
  
AN: Hope you liked it, this is all I could do today, Ill get more done soon!! Read and review!! Thank you!! 


	5. Getting out

Tittle: The Union Forever Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, they all belong to Joss whedon and Mutant Enemy, Im just borrowing them for my story, don't sue me please!  
  
Spoilers: None this is an Au fic. Everyone here is plain ole' human.  
  
Summary: I was watching real world the other day and thought that I could turn it into a Buffy fic. So this is AU Instead of Buffy being on the show Real world I made it so that they just pick a bunch of people to live together in a house who are all different, they are not on camera, At the end of their 3 months they get all the money. Not the best plot in the world, but work with me here. Im bending the rules and letting more than 7 people live there.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review with all your thoughts and comments. I would love to hear from you. Vampires need blood to stay alive well I need my reviews, don't let me die, feed me!!  
  
AN: The pairings in this story are B/A, S/F, X/A, W/T, W/F and later on G/C and C/D also with Joyce/Giles  
  
AN: I would like to say a huge thank you to all those who took the time to read and review my story, that means more to me than you will ever know. Thanks so much, I love you for it!!  
  
*******************Now The Story Begins*****************************************  
  
"Oh my god, what have I done" buffy thought as she violently pulled away from angel, she couldn't even look at him, there was one thing she could, that was run. She ran as fast as she could out of the club leaving behind a curious audience and a confused Angel.  
  
Wesley and Fed were still sitting outside the "Gavrok". The night air was cool, the breeze swept throughout their hair. Lights were so bright out, but luckily, they had managed to find a spot that was out of the light. Both were sitting and were nervous, the tow of them had nothing to say at that moment. Awkward wasent the word for it. They had such and intense conversation in the club, but now, it seemed to have ended.  
  
"Nice night" spoke Wesley. " Oh, yes its absolutely delightful" Fred said smiling. "Buffy and angel were certainly putting on a show" he was trying to make conversation.  
  
"To me she didn't seem like that kind of girl, even though I don't know her, and probably shouldn't judge her by her actions, but that was just so unlike her well at first she didn't seem like that, I would never think she would do that, that makes no sense does it?" asked Fred.  
  
"In a Fred way it does," said Wesley looking deep in her eyes. Fred smiled which left a twinkle in her eyes. They were leaning into eachother, but, then just stopped and pulled back. "So...." "So..."  
  
Angel was still standing in the club, people around him smirking; he cursed to himself and stormed out. Spike followed him out. He went out into the hall and turned to the wall hitting it viciously, muttering words spike could not seem to put together.  
  
"Gee, don't take out on the poor wall, mate" said a british voice. "I don't have time for you spike," he said through a gritted teeth. "Nobody ever does" he sighed. "Whatever" "Wonder why the broad left so fast, seemed you two were.connecting, no?" "Does it matter" "Eases the mind to know, I suppose" "I made a huge mistake, I don't even like her, That's not half the problem, its cause..." "Shes's a roommate" spike finished. "Truthfully, I was just looking to bed her, the whole living with her slipped from my mind" "That makes the two of us" Angel growled. "Down Boy" he said smirking. "Its not like I love her so Ill go to her and break it off" "Thought you said you didn't have anything, so whats there to break off?"  
  
"Exactly, Ill just tell her that's theres nothing between us, it cant go further than that" "Good, make it short and quick, right to the point" "Yeah...". "Angel, you sure about giving her away?".  
  
"She was never mine to begin with". "So why say anything at all, then? "Your right, ill put it away, erase it from my mind, its the best way." "Fine, you do that but make sure your clear on this". "Im certain, buffy's just a child, she almost became another 'buddy" of mine, so im glad in stopped just in time". "Okay then".  
  
Buffy hadent known how long she had been running, she just couldn't stop. A sign said "ladies room" and she ran inside. What had she done, what is she going to say to Riley?. She didn't need all this; she was in love with riley not angel. The door swung open.  
  
"Finding you is a bitch". "Faith, im sorry, I had to get out". "Things seemed to be going so well back there..". "Nothing is well at all". "Looked peachy to me up until you ran". "I have a boyfriend Faith". "Huh!?". " His name is Riley Finn and he's sorta back home" "Im confused here, why did you chase after angel?". "I didn't chase him Faith".  
  
"Really you could have fooled me" "I sorta forgot about riley.." "You forgot..she forgot.Are you insane!!?" "No I am not!" "Well now im thinking...Yeah!!". "Lets all just calm down here" "Im taking you home, lets go"  
  
And with that, they exited the bathroom heading towards the lobby.  
  
Anya and Xander were sitting in the lobby, it seemed as if they were waiting for someone. Anya saw faith and Buffy appear.  
  
"Finally, im tired, my feet hurt, my dress is riding up, I want home" anya barked. "Hold it Anya, you okay buffy, what happened?". Anya stood there glaring. "Did angel squeeze you to hard' asked Anya. "Shut it" spoke Faith. Buffy looked uncomfortable right then. "Everything is fine so quit with the questions, im not under oath here" "Can we go home" any asked impatiently "Yeah were leaving now" xander looked from buffy to faith suspiciously. "Goody" said anya.  
  
"Look, dont we have to tell everyone else?"Asked Faith. "Lets just call a cab and xander can tell everyone..okay?" buffy said. "Arraagh!"anya grunted. "You tow head out, Anya your with me, we'll meet up later" "Bye" the two girls said and left. "Come on lets get the rest of the gang" "You suck, xander harris!" "Your not the first to tell me dear".  
  
Wesley and Fred tried hard to avoid the already risen awkwardness, it did not work. They saw Faith and Buffy exit the glass doors and heading toward the sidewalk.  
  
"Buffy, ya'll leaving?" asked Fred. "Yeah, not feeling so well" said Buffy. "Mind if we come with, we are partied out as they might say" spoke Wesley. Faith had already called the cab; it stopped in front of them. "Sure jump in", she wiped a blonde hair from her face. With that last statement from buffy they got it and left to the comfort of thier new home.  
  
Tara and willow were still at the club. "So what things do you like?" asked the dark blonde "Im mostly computer girl..so that puts me in the geeks hall of fame." Tara giggled lightly, "Never" she said. "What about you?"  
  
"I like to study different cultures and languages" "I was into that not too long ago, actually" willow stated smiling. "I just started learning Latin, it is quite interesting" spoke Tara. "Wow, I always wanted to learn that".  
  
Tara started to speak shyly, stuttering just a bit. "Well..if you want I could teach you". "Id love to have you teach me, id be like a dream"said the redhead. "No, it be my dream" Tara said looking into her penetrating eyes.  
  
Gunn and Cordelia were still rockin to the beat, partying like crazy. It was a good feeling for the both of them. They had not really paid attention to the Angel/Buffy deal; they were stuck in their own world. Just then, Xander and anya came in searching for everyone.  
  
Xander found willow and tara sitting at a table together, staring oddly at eachother for some reason. He shrugged it of and went to them.  
  
"Howdy gals, we gotta run" "What for?" asked willow. "Buffy and faith left so we thought the rest of that gang should hit the road jack" he joked. "haha, your so just hilarious" said anya dripping with sarcasm. "Okay, so maybe we should be going.willow started when anya interrupted her. "Don't forget wesley and fred left too" "Oh.why?"The dark blonde asked. "Tired" was xanders only reply. "Hey, whats up" said Gunn who just arrived from the dance floor. "Were leaving, xander lets leave" said anya. "Im pretty beat anyway" cordy stated walking over to them. "Lets head out then folks" spoke xander. "Sure" said tara getting up. They went to exit the club, forgetting to even look for angel and spike.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Buffy's cab had just reached the hotel, angel and spike saw it from the corner in their own cab. "Crap" he muttered. "Comon now, lets get it over with strudels" "Quit calling me pastries, blondie". "Hey!.I liked blondie" "Yeah, sure you would" angel said smirking. "Whats that supposed to mean?" "Nothing"  
  
They watched as the gang exited, wesley was still by the cab paying. Then he joined the others up the steps. "Still can't believe they cleared up this entire hotel for us" said Fred. "It is marvelous" stated wesley. "So whos got the key?"asked Faith. "I don't" said buffy.  
  
"Nor do I" the britsh man spoke. "Last I reckon, Mr.Angelus had it"said Fred. "Crap" buffy muttered. "So looks like well sit here and wait till they arrive"Faith told them.  
  
"Looks like you have the key, dollface". "You'll pay for that later". "You wish" "Ill make you" "Yeah, you and what army?". "Don't need one, I could take you myself in a minute" "Keep wishing angel hair". Angel glared and spike smiled.  
  
Angel gave in and headed out of the cab, but paying him first for the waiting. Spike and angel approached them, they did not notice at first. "Ah, angel, seems as that you're the one who hold the key" spoke wesley. Buffy and faith turned around shocked to find not just angel but spike aswell. Angel walked up the steps passing buffy as she was trying to hide behind faith. He took out the key and put it in the lock opening it. "Thank you angel" said Fred, he smiled.  
  
Wesley and Fred walked in first, then faith. Angel pushed passed buffy rather un-politly and spike did the same. Buffy stood there almost to the verge of tears, why were they acting this way. Nevertheless, no, she would never let them see her cry, for she was Buffy Summers and could handle anything..or at least she thought so.  
  
"This is gonna be one hell of a time," she said to herself walking in.  
  
  
  
AN: Thank you all for reading my story, sadly this is all I could get done for school is taking up a toll on me, Ill try as hard as I can to put up more. Once gain thank you to all those who reviewed!!! ( Vampy kisses to you all!  
  
AN: The next chapter will have a lot to do with willow/Tara and angel/buffy/spike. There gonna be some fights then a little love, not telling in which order though. Stay tuned. 


	6. House Fights

Tittle: The Union Forever  
  
Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, they all belong to Joss whedon and Mutant Enemy, Im just borrowing them for my story, don't sue me please!  
  
Spoilers: None this is an Au fic. Everyone here is plain ole' human.  
  
Summary: I was watching real world the other day and thought that I could turn it into a Buffy fic. So this is AU Instead of Buffy being on the show Real world I made it so that they just pick a bunch of people to live together in a house who are all different, they are not on camera, At the end of their 3 months they get all the money. Not the best plot in the world, but work with me here. Im bending the rules and letting more than 7 people live there.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review with all your thoughts and comments. I would love to hear from you. Vampires need blood to stay alive well I need my reviews, don't let me die, feed me!!  
  
AN: The pairings in this story are B/A, S/F, X/A, W/T, W/F and later on G/C and C/D also with Joyce/Giles  
  
AN: I would like to say a huge thank you to all those who took the time to read and review my story, that means more to me than you will ever know. Thanks so much, I love you for it!!  
  
*******************Now The Story Begins*****************************************  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, how could he just pass her like that, she'd expect something like That from Spike but Angel.wait a minute, she didn't even know this guy and already he's supposed to be mister prince charming? Not likely. Just at that moment, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" she said answering it. "Hey doll, it's me" said an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Riley, hey, I missed you" "Same here, so hows everything, roomates and all?"  
  
"Things are good Ry, I sorta miss home though, some of these people arent my you know type of people" she said thinking of spike and angel.  
  
"Youll work it out, you're a trooper, Buffy, don't forget that, maybe if my schedule gets clear I'll come up and visit".  
  
"Oh Riley!, that would be a dream" exclaimed Buffy.  
  
"Not just yours, anyhow, I gotta go work is calling me".  
  
"Okay then, talk later.right?".  
  
"You can count on it, love you, bye".  
  
"Love you too, night Ry".  
  
With that she hung up, that phone call had done it for her, she did love Riley. Had she really thought she could love another?...She couldn't. "I love him plenty," she thought.then why was her heart telling her otherwise?  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander and the remaining gang walked through the doors of the Hyperion hotel where they had all been staying.  
  
"Finally we are home, it only took 2 hours" Cordelia grumbled.  
  
"Least we are back," Willow said helpfully.  
  
"Might I ask what all the commotion is about?" asked Wesley  
  
"Well, the bartenders held us up," said Tara quietly.  
  
Spike who was sitting on the couch watching some Jack Black movie spoke up.  
  
"What 'append, you buggers didn't pay for yer drinks?"  
  
"Exactly the opposite, Spike" Xander said, ticked off.  
  
Gunn finally spoke up, as pist as he was he sounded quite calm.  
  
"We got held up 'cause of you're asses, all you took off without paying for your damn drinks, left us there with hardly enough to pay, not to mention 3 bitchin bartenders".  
  
"Oh yeah that, sorry" said Spike grinning.  
  
  
  
"Better wipe that smile off your face, mister" said Cordleia walking over to stand in front of Spike pointing.  
  
"Or what, you'll scold me?"  
  
"Uh, Spike, I assure you she will do more than that"  
  
"Really, English is right" said Gunn.  
  
"Oh please, you've known this chit for a couple of hours and already you can read her?"  
  
"Shut up, Spike" Angel said walking in.  
  
"Yes, sir..peaches"  
  
"One more spike, and its five across the eyes" angel warned glaring.  
  
"Im gonna head up, Tara you coming" asked Willow hopefully.  
  
Tara smiling widely, "Sure".  
  
  
  
"Hold up, im heading up too" spoke cordy.  
  
"Might I ask where's Anya?" said wesley.  
  
Xander did not really know how to answer; neither did the rest of them.  
  
"Well, where's Anya?" asked Angel  
  
"Ummm.you see.she.. we..they..uhhh willow will tell you" Cordelia started.  
  
"Umm, me, right, gosh..You know xander can tell stories way better"  
  
"Whats all the fuss about? Asked Faith walking in with Buffy behind her.  
  
  
  
Angel did his best to look away from her, this is not what they needed right now, not they, there was not they, just him...  
  
"We are trying to solve the "Where the bloody hell is Anya" mystery" Spike explained.  
  
"Well, Harris spit it out" spoke Faith.  
  
Just at that moment, Fred came walking in, it seemed form the look on her face she had some news.  
  
  
  
"Sorry to interrupt ya'lls conversation but Anya called and she needs to picked up cause she's done"  
  
"Whats done?" asked Wesley.  
  
"She really didn't state that part"  
  
Xander finally spoke up, "We left her at the Gavrok, do pay the dues".  
  
"YOU LEFT ANYA !!??" shouted Faith  
  
"Well...we didn't have any money on us, cause hello broke, so one of us had to stay and do dishes.." Said cordy.  
  
"And we picked straws" added Tara.  
  
"Great!, this is just marvelous." Buffy said speaking up.  
  
"Well she was the one who got the shorter end.." Willow stated matter-o- factly.  
  
By now, Spike was laughing hysterically and angel was trying to keep his cool but could not help but to start laughing himself.  
  
"Pig." Buffy muttered quietly.  
  
"So she had to stay and do the dishes," said Xander.  
  
"The Gavrok gets thousands of people everyday.that's like thousands of dishes" Faith argued.  
  
At this point, it went from Angel and Spike laughing to Xander and Gunn starting up... In fact it had gone to roaring laughter, this was too funny for them too handle.  
  
Wesley, being the gentleman he was, did not laugh, in fact, he found this no laughing matter, he felt poorly for Anya being left there, with all those dishes.  
  
"We mustn't wait around forever like this, lets pick her up now" stated Wesley.  
  
"Oh shut up! All of you, how can you laugh like such morons, shut up and pick her up!" Yelled Buffy angrily.  
  
They all stopped laughing at once, in a split second.  
  
"Oooh, I smell power" said Spike mockingly.  
  
"Bet your damn ass you do" Faith said defending her.  
  
"Since you all think what happened tonight is so hilarious, then you can all pick her up" said Buffy in control.  
  
"Buffy, is quite right" Wesley spoke in.  
  
"Fine, we'll pick her up, whatever," said Gunn.  
  
"Listen up buddy, I don't even know how you have the nerve to be laughing, you the asswipe you 'effin left her there" stated Faith.  
  
"Wow, the broad has got brains," said angel. Spike and the rest mocking them with childish sounds.  
  
This time Buffy had it, at that moment her fist collided straight into Angel's jaw. It was safe to say everyone in the room was speechless. With that, Buffy ran upstairs; furious at this situation she was in.  
  
"Well, I do have to state that young girl can punch the daylights out of you" Wes said smirking.  
  
In fact, everyone started to laugh, except for Angel. He just couldn't register the fact that she had taken a hit at him, for really know reason at all.  
  
"Go pick up Anya and shut you're fuckin mouths, all of you" Angel roared.  
  
"Wow, take it easy there Psycho!" said xander.  
  
Even Wesley couldn't help it, he started laughing too.  
  
  
  
  
  
After everyone had their share of good laughs, spike had been the one who left for Anya, he had  
  
insisted.  
  
Of course, nobody had forgotten the vents that went on with angel and Buffy earlier, plus to that they all decided that Anya wouldn't have to do anything around the house, Oh and not to mention Xander is her personal bitch for the week, that was Faith's idea of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow had been siting in her room.with Tara a few mere inches away, on her bed.  
  
"Wow these books are so great, I'll bet I could learn this in not time, with your expertise of course".  
  
"Im really glad you like them" Tara spoke shyly.  
  
"That's not the only thing I like" willow stated.  
  
"Well.ummm..so when do you want to start, you know, learning" she said blushing.  
  
"Well..I was thinking whenever you want, you the Latin teacher here"  
  
"Okay, maybe tomorrow we could have a session, I need to refresh a bit though"  
  
At that moment, they both reached the same book, fingers touching when they did. Both gasped at that feeling, it was so powerful, something struck them. They both felt it and there was no reason to deny.an attraction.  
  
"Tara, I have something to tell you.I know we just met and all, but I feel as if I cant hold this in any longer 'cause I might burst" willow babbled, hands slowly intertwining.  
  
'You cccould tell me anything" she said stuttering a bit.  
  
"Im in love with you, powerfully in love"  
  
"Really?" she asked with a tear glimpse in her eye.  
  
"More than really, you'r presence lights me up"  
  
"Oh, wow"  
  
"I know this is sudden and all, but I just had to tell you, because if I couldn't I would have been wishing that I could tell you and..."  
  
Just at that moment Tara stopped Willow's babbling...With a short and sweet kiss. It may have been short but for them it lasted an eternity.an eternity of bliss.  
  
Willow broke the kiss and went to turn off the lights, then went to the cabinet to retrieve a Candle and some matches. She lit the pink, flowered, candle.  
  
Willow then took her place on the bed staring at a doe-eyed Tara.  
  
Tara took the candle from willow, then leaned next to her ear and whispered.  
  
"Can I Keep You?"  
  
"Forever, that's the whole point"  
  
With that Tara blew out the candle and all was at rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in awhile but I have been really busy, anyhow, I really hoped you liked this chapter and I'll be putting more out soon. Please R&R! Thanks so much. Oh, and im playing some great juicy action for the next chappy, stay tuned. ( 


	7. Conversations in the Car

Tittle: The Union Forever  
  
Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, they all belong to Joss whedon and Mutant Enemy, Im just borrowing them for my story, don't sue me please!  
  
Spoilers: None this is an Au fic. Everyone here is plain ole' human.  
  
Summary: I was watching real world the other day and thought that I could turn it into a Buffy fic. So this is AU Instead of Buffy being on the show Real world I made it so that they just pick a bunch of people to live together in a house who are all different, they are not on camera, At the end of their 3 months they get all the money. Not the best plot in the world, but work with me here. Im bending the rules and letting more than 7 people live there.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review with all your thoughts and comments. I would love to hear from you. Vampires need blood to stay alive well I need my reviews, don't let me die, feed me!!  
  
AN: The pairings in this story are B/A, S/F, X/A, W/T, W/F and later on G/C and C/D also with Joyce/Giles  
  
AN: I would like to say a huge thank you to all those who took the time to read and review my story, that means more to me than you will ever know. Thanks so much, I love you for it!!  
  
*******************Now The Story Begins*****************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike was driving one of those classy and stylish cars that the Ptb had gave them. As far as he knew, the Ptb were some secretive company that made people's dreams of life come true or some bullshit like that, he thought. Frankly, Spike didn't give a damn about them or anyone for that matter. To him this life wasn't any spectacular dream, especially now that he was living with these Characters.  
  
As he made a left he thought to himself, he was not the one who left the bint there, it was That nancy boy Xander, he should have been the one stuck to pick her up.  
  
Approaching the "Gavrok" he saw Anya waiting near the entry, it seemed she was talking On her cell phone. Stopping right in front of the valet parking, he looked up. 2am and still the lights were as bright as ever on the building, noise coming from ever angle.  
  
Opening the passenger window spike yelled to Anya.  
  
"Aye, Anya, over 'ere".  
  
Hanging up her phone, she literally stomped over, and she had a right to do that.  
  
"It's about freakin time, I've been waiting here over an hour". Anya barked while going to sit in the car.  
  
"Not my fault, tis' your bloody roomies, that's who".  
  
Well it actually had been a bit of his fault too, mostly because he left for Anya about thirty Minutes ago, after all the commotion was over, but decided to drop for some fast food along The way. After taking his time finishing the meal and hitting on a few broads on the way he set off to Pick her up.  
  
"Xander Harris is so gonna die tonight". She spoke angrily.  
  
"Don't have a problem with that luv" he stated.  
  
"They made me do about a thousand dishes, probably even more, I'm just so not cut out for this type of stuff, people cant just step all over me and expect me to do things, y'know?".  
  
"Well needless to say you did get the shorter end of the straw, all is fair". Spike said repeating Tara's earlier statement.  
  
"Pfffft, yeah shorter end huh, after about trading with Xander a million times"  
  
Spike had to laugh on that one, "Good 'ole xander".  
  
"More like dead ole' xander".  
  
"Here's whatcha do, we go home and you put your foot down, show 'em who's boss".  
  
"Easier said then done" Anya stated.  
  
"Well you got me there".  
  
"I thought so".  
  
  
  
After that they rode in silence, only for a short while, mostly because Spike thought he should Break the annoying yet peaceful silence.  
  
He said the first thing that came to him, "So you feeling Harris huh?".  
  
Anya blushed not sure how to answer but gave it her best, she turned to his direction and Gave him a small grin, he smiled back already knowing her answer.  
  
"I don't know, he' s quite childish and talks and a lot, stares at buffy's breasts a lot..". Spike nearly choked from her last words, he never thought she would be so direct.  
  
"Well you can join him in the talking department..er.I mean.you have things in common like starting interesting convos".  
  
That did not seem to take away the hurt expression that crept onto her face.  
  
"Look, sorry ,that came out all wrong".  
  
"I accept your blunt yet short apology., she said rather harshly.  
  
"I had just meant that at least you'll have something else you can enjoy besides talking sex and those such thing." He laughed.  
  
Anya had to laugh at that, mostly because it was so true.  
  
"I can't help it, I like discussing sex, I find it to be an interesting topic, it's not my fault every time I bring it up everybody gets shy or quiet, if they are not comfortable with it, that's not my problem but there's." Anya said truthfully.  
  
"I believe that's fair" he said sighing.  
  
"Good".  
  
  
  
Spike then pulled up next to the hotel, seeing Jack approaching them, he knew he was Probably was going to be the one parking the car.  
  
  
  
"Here we are home sweet hell hotel". spike said sarcastically, getting out of the stylish vehicle.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to park the car?".  
  
"Nah, that's what Jack is for"., he said smirking.  
  
"Well let's exit this machine already, by the way it is a nice one".  
  
"Hmmm, Oh, the car yeah it is, but it aint mine".  
  
"Yes, I figured that much".  
  
"What's that supposed to mean"., spike was actually starting to get a little testy then.  
  
"Nothing, just a person such as yourself wouldn't be able to afford luxury machinery as this"., Anya said rather bluntly.  
  
"Now that's just 'effin ridiculous"., he huffed at her.  
  
Anya was getting tired by then, "Is it really?".  
  
"You're bloody damn right it is!", spike was now staring at her in the eye.  
  
"Well what do expect me to say?"., she asked waiting.  
  
"You know for a women you talk way to much".  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for offending you and you're financial situation".  
  
Anya gave a genuine smile and stretched out her hand to Spike.  
  
"Friends?"., she asked.  
  
Spike thought for about a second then reached out and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Yeah something like that"., he said smiling.  
  
Just then, a worn looking jack came up to them. "May I park the car now, sir?".  
  
"Yeah, sorry mate, go ahead".  
  
They both got out of the car and walked to the Hyperion hotel hand in hand, a smile Creeping up on both their faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I hoped you all liked this chapter, it was mostly Spike and Anya but I did say this would be A long story so you will just have to wait for all the steamy b/a action, loll. I will be putting up more soon. So please tell me what you though, r&r. Thank you very much to all that review, I heart you all. 


	8. Thinking, Exploring, and just Talking th...

Tittle: The Union Forever  
  
Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, they all belong to Joss whedon and Mutant Enemy, Im just borrowing them for my story, don't sue me please!  
  
Spoilers: None this is an Au fic. Everyone here is plain ole' human.  
  
Summary: I was watching real world the other day and thought that I could turn it into a Buffy fic. So this is AU Instead of Buffy being on the show Real world I made it so that they just pick a bunch of people to live together in a house who are all different, they are not on camera, At the end of their 3 months they get all the money. Not the best plot in the world, but work with me here. Im bending the rules and letting more than 7 people live there.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review with all your thoughts and comments. I would love to hear from you. Vampires need blood to stay alive well I need my reviews, don't let me die, feed me!!  
  
AN: The pairings in this story are B/A, S/F, X/A, W/T, W/F and later on G/C and C/D also with Joyce/Giles  
  
AN: I would like to say a huge thank you to all those who took the time to read and review my story, that means more to me than you will ever know. Thanks so much, I love you for it!!  
  
*******************Now The Story Begins*****************************************  
  
  
  
Buffy was sitting on her bed, a blanket covering half her body which was sprawled out on the bed, phone in hand.  
  
"Geez, pick up already". Buffy said into the receiver.  
  
She then hears a young women's voice on the line, "yellow" she said.  
  
"Yellow". asked a bit confused buffy.  
  
"Oh hey buff, and sorry teenage pop culture slain"., she replied.  
  
"Uh-huh sure...but since when do they say yellow.", she giggled. It felt nice to talk to her family, she missed her sister.  
  
"So whats up.you're calling that's.well.new".  
  
"Dawny, I've been gone only a day or two".  
  
"Yeah well it seems more than that to me" she said truthfully.  
  
Buffy had to smile at that; she could always count on dawn for making her feel better. Sure they fought and bickered like normal sisters but in the end of all, that they just seemed stronger.  
  
"How's mom and Giles?"  
  
Giles, as buffy and her sister liked to call him, wasent their real father. He was a british museum curator, that moved to LA and met their mother at a Art auction. That all happened after buffy's real dad left them, she really did not like to talk about him. After Giles and their mom met, they instantly got married. That was about 3 or so years ago. He now worked with Joyce at her gallery, which has gotten huge by the way. They really loved Giles.  
  
"They are mom and dad like". Dawn stated.  
  
"Meaning"., asked Buffy.  
  
"Meaning nothings new, they are discussing new gallery plans or something".  
  
"I don't remember them mentioning that to me"., she said.  
  
"Cause it is some new business deal"., dawn answered.  
  
"Figures.but they are doing fine right?", buffy asked moving around on her bed, finding mr. gordo and playing with him.  
  
"Yes, ms. I'm the protector of my family don't let anybody mess with them or else". "They are fine, calm down"., she said laughing.  
  
"Haha, that's so funny dawn"., buffy replied rather sarcastically.  
  
"So spill already".  
  
"Huh?, spill what?", buffy asked knowing very well what her sister was up to.  
  
"Are there a bunch of hotties or what?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I assume you could say that".  
  
"You assume.like who.hmmmm".  
  
"Well there's...nobody at all because i'm with Riley, and aren't you just the little nosy miss" buffy was glad she had caught herself on that one.  
  
"Omg!, I knew it, well without having the slightest idea of knowing, but I knew!".  
  
"Oh come on Dawny, you know nothing, because there is nothing to know".  
  
"Buffys got a crush, a crush , lalalalal" Dawn sang childishly.  
  
"I do not"., buffy said defending herslf.  
  
"Well what's his name?".  
  
Buffy knew her sister all to well, so that meant she would stop nagging her till she Got what she wanted to hear, there really wasn't much she could do at this point.  
  
So at that moment Buffy decided to give in, let herself go just for now. Dawn was the only real person she could confide in anyhow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The kitchen as beyond huge, it was black and green marble, a real thing of beauty. There was a huge sink, toasters of different kinds, oven and microwaves, chairs and stools. Gunn had never seen anything like it; this was quite the sight to him. The thing that made it even more spectacular to him was the brunette sitting on the stool.  
  
Walking in fully to where she was he approached the fridge.  
  
"A night of dancing ...and arguing makes me a bit hungry"., he said smiling at her.  
  
"Uh-huh" was cordelia's reply.  
  
She was sitting on that barstool reading, what it seemed to be, some sort of magazine.  
  
"Whatcha up to"., he decided to ask.  
  
"Reading Cosmo".  
  
"Ahh, cosmo, because they seem to know us men men so well"., Gunn said smirking at her.  
  
"Well, it seems they might know more than you anyhow"., she replied harshly.  
  
"A little feisty aren't we?"  
  
"Well yeah, im not the only one who knows this house is heading for big stinky trouble" she stated while flipping another page.  
  
Gunn opened the fridge and got out an apple.  
  
"True", he said turning back to face her, apple in hand. "But lets try our best not to let that effect us".  
  
Cordelia looked up from cosmo, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Trust me when I sat we are gonna get involved even if we like it or not".  
  
Gunn bit into his apple, a loud crunching sound could be heard.  
  
"I'll put that aside for now and just enjoy my time here, and so should you". Gunn said smiling at her.  
  
"Men, only deal with what pops up later on". she said laughing slightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel had been sitting in his room thinking..well.actually brooding. only a quality he could so greatly produce.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, the blonde would just not leave his thoughts, she was affecting him more than he liked.  
  
His hand reached up to his cheek, rubbing the spot where she had slapped him. remembering her being so angry yet so gorgeous, as small as she was she had great strength. A vision she was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred had been in the library, it was gigantic, and it was like something out of a fairy tale. Books were stacked up high on towering shelves. The room was painted a dark red, though it was your ordinary type of red it was a bit pale yet so bold. The couches were in some victorian pattern that suited the room so well. For Fred this was heaven.  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open and Wesley peaked his head through.  
  
"Though I'd find you here, might I join you with some tea?"., he asked her.  
  
Fred smiled shyly but spoke a little to excitedly, "Oh yes!, that would be marvelous".  
  
"Terrific, isn't it". wesley said moving inside the room.  
  
Wersley rolled in a small table after him that was holding two cups of tea, a pot, and all that was needed for it, plus a small plate of cookies. He rolled it right next to the couch where they took their seats.  
  
"Oh my yes it is, I've never seen anything like it, in Texas our libraries were the Size of a bedroom.. Well not these bedrooms"., she giggled.  
  
"It's just absolutely enchanting". she stated smiling sweetly at Wesley.  
  
Wesley handed her a cup of tea, and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Yes quite enchanting".  
  
  
  
  
  
"You did see them all come in, right?"  
  
"Sure did, men look tough, a few girls are just the type we need".  
  
"Perfect, though watch out for the brunette in leather, I hear she's trouble".  
  
" Think she might protect them, well some of them?"  
  
"Not sure, but something deep down tells me yes".  
  
'How much time do we have?"  
  
"Four months give or take".  
  
"You think that will actually be enough time?"  
  
"It better be or he will have out head in jars".  
  
"Are you kiddin, his daughter alone will do much worse".  
  
"Oh god..I almost forgot.about her".  
  
At that moment, they both shuddered at that thought.  
  
"We better get this done and fast".  
  
"Agreed".  
  
Moreover, with that the two men drove away in their car, thinking up a good plan.  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter had a little bit of almost everybody, some of the characters that weren't in this chapter will be in the next, and yes B/A will be in it, I promise. I also introduced our mystery characters here. Please r&r. I really hoped you like it, thanks for taking the time to read it. More soon. 


	9. Mornings and Mysterious Afternoons

Tittle: The Union Forever  
  
Author: XanderZeppo  
  
Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, I'm just borrowing them for my story, don't sue me please! Popeye is also not mine!  
  
Spoilers: None this is an Au fic. Everyone here is plain ole' human.  
  
Summary: I was watching real world the other day and thought that I could turn it into a Buffy fic. So this is AU Instead of Buffy being on the show Real world I made it so that they just pick a bunch of people to live together in a house who are all different, they are not on camera, At the end of their 3 months they get all the money. Not the best plot in the world, but work with me here. I'm bending the rules and letting more than 7 people live there.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review with all your thoughts and comments. I would love to hear from you. Vampires need blood to stay alive well I need my reviews, don't let me die, feed me!!  
  
AN: The pairings in this story are B/A, S/F, X/A, W/T, W/F and later on G/C and C/D also with Joyce/Giles  
  
AN: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I have been busy. So, now it's been updated, and I must thank you all so  
  
Much for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me, honestly. A huge Thank-You!  
  
*********************************So Now The Story Begins******************************************  
  
Early Next Morning.  
  
Cordelia woke up next morning having a terrible feeling in her stomach,  
  
"Oh god, just what exactly did I eat last night." she thought.  
  
Cordy looked over, from her bed, to look at Faith, who had been peacefully snoring away. Cordy smirked at her, and got up or at least trying, out of bed.  
  
"You were staring at me, beautiful", asked Faith groggily.  
  
"Huh, me, no way!, I was just…y'know staring out the window….Oh fine, yeah I   
  
was but don't get any ideas", Cordelia told her.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, babe", Faith said sitting upward.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping".  
  
"World's greatest actress"  
  
"Sure, you are, and I'm Colin Farrell's new girlfriend", Cordelia sarcastically stated.  
  
"Hey, we all wish that, sugar".  
  
"Well nice to know we agree on someth….argghhh".  
  
Cordelia clutched her stomach in pain.  
  
Faith got up off the bed and went next to her, "you alright?"  
  
"Does it look like I am, Faith" Cordelia, said straitening her peasant top.  
  
"Well, I dunno, you don't look all cheery on a bright morning like this".  
  
"My stomach is killing me, I really don't know why though", Cordelia told her.  
  
"Must be that time of the month then", Faith said laughing.  
  
"Hahaha, you are so funny Faith, and no that's not it"  
  
"Okay, fine then, you're pregnant!"  
  
"What, huh, how!?" Cordelia was out of words, for once in her life, anyway.  
  
"Well, haven't you ever heard the facts of life, Cordelia?".  
  
Cordelia starting to get up, clutching her stomach, turned to Faith and said,  
  
"Gosh, Faith….I think I'm gonna heave".  
  
"Alright sista, but not on me!"  
  
Faith watched as Cordy rushed to the bathroom, unpleasant sounds of her releasing vomit was heard, "Not something you wanna hear when you wake up", thought Faith.  
  
"So what's up with your acting gig, and that hot 'lil bro of your's?" asked Faith.  
  
Cordelia, still kneeling over the toilet was still releasing whatever she had eaten yesterday, but that didn't stop Faith from talking to her.  
  
Coming out of the bathroom, towel in hand, she looked over at Faith, sitting there waiting for her answer.  
  
"Well since you just called my brother, half brother that is, hott, I think that you might have serious mental problems", she told the girl.  
  
"Geez, harsh much…It's the accent babe, gets us dolls all buttery in the nether regions", Faith said smiling.  
  
"First I say ewww! then I respond".  
  
"Well I get the half now part, cause, well, the accent", Faith told her.  
  
"Yeah, different dads" she said,  
  
"So, what, you two like don't get along?"  
  
"We don't…much anymore", then Cordelia paused as if, in her mind, a memory was being replayed.   
  
"We used to be inseparable", she said the memory washing over her.  
  
She smiled, and so did Faith.  
  
"Really", Faith said giving her a short laugh, motioning for her to join her on the bed, "I would have never guessed".  
  
"Most people never did, but it was true, he always looked after me y'know, playing hero or guardian", she laughed.  
  
"Lemme guess, the whole protective big brother thing".  
  
Cordelia settled her hands on her lap, and spoke.  
  
"It was great, the fact that we could just be together, and talk about almost anything", Cordelia told her; "I sorta miss that these days".  
  
Faith looked at her, dumbfounded almost, "So go ahead, what's stopping you?"  
  
Cordelia looked at her, with the saddest expression ever.  
  
"Love", she spoke looking deeply at Faith, ready to bear all.  
  
Faith could only but sigh.  
  
******************Meanwhile Downstairs*****************************  
  
It was 7:30 am and Xander had been on the couch watching T.V, with some cartoon playing on the screen.  
  
"I thought I heard noise" a voice boomed walking into the den.  
  
Xander looked up from the T.V, seeing that the voice belonged to Angel.  
  
"Angel my man, good morning, I had to get up early, didn't want to miss cartooney goodness", he stated pointing towards the screen.  
  
"Popeye?" Angel asked amused.  
  
"Yeah Popeye, he's the man, killed the bad guy, saved the day, and got the damsel for all his hard work!"  
  
"Sounds like some sad teen drama to me", he said taking a seat across from Xander.  
  
"Oh, come one! you gotta have that soapy sad factor ness unless nothing comes into play", Xander stated matter-o-factly.  
  
"Right, how could I forget", Angel said exasperated.  
  
"Seems your mixing personal problems where there's just the wonderful world of Popeye."  
  
"Maybe so".  
  
"Wait, lemme guess, this Buffy chick is getting to you?"  
  
"More than I'd like it to, actually".  
  
"Well that's chicks for you, look at me, I'm Anya's personal bitch slave!"  
  
Angel had to laugh at that one.  
  
"Yeah, well you got yourself into that mess".  
  
"Like it's any different with you? you got yourself into this mess since you layed eyes on the Summers girl", Xander said looking over at him.  
  
Angel just shrugged,  
  
"Oh you're her bitch slave; you just don't know it yet".  
  
"Hey! I'm nobody's bitch, especially hers!", anger rising in his voice.  
  
"Give it time". Xander said smirking,  
  
*****************************Later That Day******************************  
  
The room was huge, painting covered the walls, trophies and statues were visible around the room. The room alone could be considered a mansion.  
  
"Darlings, I'm glad you could all join me as such sudden notice", she spoke.  
  
"Well yes, Ms.Ashton, we are here at your honor", one of them spoke.  
  
"Of course you are dear, I sent you two on a mission last night, how did it go?"  
  
"Quite well, Ms. Ashton, we-"  
  
"Darla please, call me Darla, after all we are working together, and first names are a must".  
  
"Yes, Darla, we found what the information you asked for, regarding the guests staying at the mansion on Madrid Drive.", spoke, the one named Lindsey.  
  
"Ah, some good news", Darla said smiling,  
  
He then got up, handing her the file.  
  
"Everything is in there, personal information on each one, and what they did the following nights when we were following them" said the other, Warren.  
  
"I even served them at the Gavrok, so I could see them face-to-face", Warren said.  
  
"That was a smart idea; there might be hope for you two yet".  
  
"Thank-You, Darla", Lindsey said eyeing her.  
  
"How long have you been working there Mr. Meers?"  
  
"About three years, give or take".  
  
"Fabulous and you Mr. Mcdonald?"  
  
"What ever happened to first name bases?"  
  
"Smart one, aren't you, well you my have earned calling me by my first name, but you didn't earn me doing the same for you", Darla replied.  
  
"Very well, to answer you question, I have been working at the Gavrok for 5 years now, managing of course".  
  
"Right, and yet you have never met my father?" she laughed, "Daddy, sure knows how to work in secret".  
  
"What I want to know, Darla, actually what we wanna know is, how much you will pay us?"  
  
"Rather eager Mr. Mcdonald, we haven't even discussed what you shall be doing for me".  
  
"I'm up for whatever you shall ask of us".  
  
"I'm…yeah what he said", spoke Warren.  
  
"Glad to hear that, because it won't be pretty, and to warn you boys, I like things to be done my way, no mistakes, hard and fast."  
  
"Bet that's not the only thing you like hard and fast", Lindsey spoke under his breath.  
  
"What was that Mr. Mcdonald? Darla asked clearly hearing what he said.  
  
"I agree to that, we won't disappoint you, Darla." Warren told her.  
  
"Then it's a deal boys", Darla agreed happily.  
  
"We are gonna have a killer time with this".'  
  
************************To Be Continued******************************* 


End file.
